Esb nyc Personen
esbnyc — Empire State Building, New York, NY. Personen und Bücher dazu Diese Seite braucht Informationen. Du kannst uns helfen, indem du einen Satz oder ein Bild über das Empire State Building einfügst! Architekt: William F. Lamb aus dem Architekten-Büro Shreve, Lamb & Harmon (drawings within two weeks, using its earlier designs for the Reynolds Building in Winston-Salem, North Carolina, and the Carew Tower in Cincinnati, Ohio (designed by the architectural firm Walter W. Ahlschlager & Associates) as a basis.) Statik: Homer Gage Balcom Main contractor = Starrett Brothers and Eken Developer = John J. Raskob Owner = Empire State Realty Trust The building is owned by the Empire State Realty Trust, for which Anthony Malkin serves as Chairman, CEO and President. Die feierliche Eröffnung fand am 1. Mai 1931 durch US-Präsident Herbert Hoover statt. Das Ereignis wurde landesweit über das Radio übertragen. Run-up Der Rekord für 1576 Treppenstufen wurde im Jahr 2003 von dem Australier Paul Crake (einem Profiradrennfahrer) mit 9 Minuten und 33 Sekunden vorgelegt. Das Treppenstufen-Wettrennen für Läufer und Läuferinnen von der Eingangshalle bis zum 86. Stockwerk / Aussichtsplattform findet seit 1978 jährlich statt. Flugzeugabsturz 1945 Oberstleutnant William Smith, Vizekommandeur der 457th Bomb Group in South Dakota, war hochdekorierter Kampfflieger der US-Armee und hatte mehr als 500 Flugstunden hinter sich. Und im Nebel am Samstag den 28. Juli 1945 die Innenstadt vor sich um noch 15 Meilen bis zum New York Municipal Airport, dem späteren LaGuardia-Flughafen zu fliegen. 350 Kilometer entfernt war Smith mit seiner zweimotorigen Maschine vom Bedford Army Air Field gestartet, mit an Bord waren: Co-Pilot Chris Domitrovich, 30, und Albert Perna, 20, ein Flugzeugmechaniker der Marine aus Brooklyn. Im Zickzack versuchte Smith den Gebäuden auszuweichen. Es klappte nicht. Um 9.49 Uhr raste die Zehn-Tonnen-Maschine mit 322 Kilometern pro Stunde frontal in den Turm - in Höhe des 79. Stocks. Pilot, Co-Pilot und Mechaniker waren sofort tot. Der Bomber riss ein 5,50 Meter breites und 6,10 Meter hohes Loch in die Nordfassade. Die abenteuerlichste Geschichte erlebte die Fahrstuhlführerin Betty Lou Oliver. Sie hatte Brandverletzungen erlitten. Eine Gruppe Überlebender brachte sie in einen Aufzug. Doch als sich die Tür schloss, rissen die Kabel. Der Fahrstuhl stürzte 75 Etagen ab, bevor er abrupt anhielt - auf den Stahlseilen, die sich wie zu einer riesigen Feder aufgerollt hatten. Insgesamt starben 14 Menschen: neben den drei Flugzeuginsassen elf Angestellte des War Relief Service. Dutzende wurden verletzt. Hunderte Feuerwehrmänner waren im Einsatz. Der Schaden erreichte eine Million Dollar - nach heutiger Rechnung 13 Millionen Dollar. Die Ringe, die Therese Fortier aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte, fanden sich auf der 34th Street. T. Fortier heiratete den Freund, der ihr einen der Ringe geschenkt hatte. Ihr Sohn sollte 1977 an einem anderen Skyscraper Schlagzeilen machen: George Willig erklomm die Südturm-Fassade des World Trade Center. Bücher * Nathan Aaseng: Construction. Building the Impossible. Oliver Press, Minneapolis MN 1999, ISBN 1-881508-59-5. * Neal Bascomb: Higher. A Historic Race to the Sky and the Making of a City. Doubleday, New York NY u. a. 2003, ISBN 0-385-50660-0. * Ric Burns, James Sanders, Lisa Ades: New York- von 1609 bis heute. Sonderausgabe. Frederking & Thaler, München 2005, ISBN 3-89405-535-9 (Geo). * Benjamin Flowers: Skyscraper. The Politics and Power of Building New York City in the Twentieth Century. University of Pennsylvania Press, Philadelphia PA 2009, ISBN 978-0-8122-4184-6. * Jonathan Goldman: The Empire State Building Book. St. Martin's Press, New York NY 1980, ISBN 0-312-24455-X. * Theodore James, Jr.: The Empire State Building. Harper & Row, New York NY 1975, ISBN 0-06-012172-6. * Mark Kingwell: Nearest Thing to Heaven. The Empire State Building and American Dreams. Yale University Press, New Haven CT u. a. 2006, ISBN 0-300-10622-X (American Icons). * Mitchell Pacelle: Empire. A Tale of Obsession, Betrayal, and the Battle for an American Icon. Wiley, New York NY 2001, ISBN 0-471-40394-6. * Dirk Stichweh: New York Skyscrapers. Prestel Verlag, München u. a. 2009, ISBN 978-3-7913-4054-8. * John Tauranac: The Empire State Building. The Making of a Landmark. Scribner, New York NY 1995, ISBN 0-684-19678-6. * Geraldine B. Wagner: Thirteen Months to Go. The Creation of the Empire State Building. Thunder Bay Press, San Diego CA 2003, ISBN 1-59223-105-5. * Carol Willis (Hrsg.): Building the Empire State. W. W. Norton, New York NY u. a. 1998, ISBN 0-393-73030-1. * Comic * David Macaulay: La déconstruction ou la mort d'un gratte-ciel 1980 ** Als Gegenstück zu seinem bekanten "Sie bauten eine Kathedrale" zeigte Macaulay in "Der Rückbau oder: Das unrühmliche Ende des Empire State Building" in umgekehrter Reihenfolge was alles notwendig war, um es zu errichten; Unbuilding amerikan. bei Sandpiper; 1992 auf deutsch in der Büchergilde Gutenberg erschienen. ISBN 392900710X Weblinks *esbnyc.com *wp.de * ... Bilder, Video * spiegel.de/einestages, die Geschichte vom Flugzeugabsturz *